Proteins have a role as pharmaceutical or therapeutic agents for the treatment of a wide range of human diseases, such as cancer, hemophilia, anemia and diabetes, and, for a number of diseases, are the only effective treatment. As such, there is a need to identify protein therapeutics with altered or improved activities or properties. It is an object herein to provide a method to identify or generate such proteins.